


A Grave Encounter

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Humor/dark humor, no harm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos buries Adam Pierson; MacLeod finds out after the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grave Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a quote challenge; the following line (in a modified way) is used in the story: "So many of his memories had been boxed up in coffins and buried in the walls of his tunnel vision." Invoking Darkness, Jeanne Cavelos

"Methos!"

Methos turned and glared at the man who'd called his name; DuncanMacLeod had made himself known by bellowing sound even before Methos had a chance to feel him approach. MacLeod had left his Thunderbird on the packed, dirt road and was now headed directly for Methos, a cloudy look darkening his features.

The backhoe operator gave him a look and then turned to Methos, giving a grunt and a tug on his cap.

Methos shrugged at him. "Distraught relative. He was close to the deceased."

The operator gave a knowing nod. "I see all kinds here."

MacLeod had maneuvered past the last few remaining resting places marked by grey granite stone and was now next to Methos. "What the hell is this, Methos?" he demanded.

"Do you mind, MacLeod?" Methos hissed back, rearing up not unlike a cobra about to strike. "Some of us prefer to keep our secret identities secret."

Guilt flashed and was gone in MacLeod's face. "Sorry," he admitted, but the operator had started his job and was pushing dirt back into the open grave and the apology was drowned out. They moved away from the noise, gaining a little more privacy.

"Now. What was it you wanted?" Methos asked.

MacLeod gestured to the grave site. "I saw the obituary. I'd thought--"

Methos barked out a laugh. "That I'd finally bought the farm? Gone to dine with the worms? Hardly. Just time to move on." He narrowed his eyes. "You missed Adam Pierson's funeral. It was really lovely; it'd have been nice to hear a short eulogy from you."

"But you didn't die!" MacLeod protested.

"So? A nice eulogy from you wouldn't do me any good if I really was dead, now would it?"

MacLeod just grimaced. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? Tell you what? That I was switching personas?"

MacLeod eyed the now almost filled in grave. "When people switch identities, they usually find somewhere else to live. Were you even going to leave a forwarding address?"

"The world's a small place, Highlander, and we live a long time. We'd have ended up in the same bar at some point." Methos had intended on telling him, but why let him know that when it was more fun to bait him?

MacLeod rolled his eyes, his facility in decoding enigmatic answers having already been honed. "Okay. So you'd have told Joe and he'd have told me." He paused. "But why not just vanish? Why a funeral? A cemetery plot?"

The site was finally filled in completely so they started to walk towards their own cars.

"Did you know that six feet under and in a state-of-the-art casket is an absolutely perfect place to hide journals?" Methos asked.

"What?"

"Sure. Buy the plot and it's even better than a storage bin. People don't move cemeteries often; they can remain undisturbed for centuries."

"You put your journals in the ground?" MacLeod asked incredulously.

"Yep. In a way, I did bury Adam Pierson." At the long silence from MacLeod, Methos continued. "So I box up a few memories into coffins. I can always dig them up again."

"But--"

"You think I carry truckloads of journals around with me, Mac? Maybe get myself a C-5 and put them in the cargo hold and fly them about?" Methos snorted.

"No, not exactly…."

"Good." He clapped his friend on the shoulder and moved away to his own car. "Besides, I transcribe them to disk now. They're more compact that way." Methos grinned and paused at his car door. "Give you one guess what bar we could end up accidentally meeting at." Then he drove away.


End file.
